


Eggs and books shouldn't go together

by littlemissbunny



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Kaneki, Don't Try This At Home, Ecchi, Fluff and Smut, Hell don't even try this at school, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tsukishima, Tutoring, and dorkiness, big brother Sasaki, did I mention there was also going to be smut?, friends are just terrible, little adopted sister Hinami, there will be ecchi in this, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbunny/pseuds/littlemissbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama's day couldn't possible get any worse than it already has. First he was late for class that morning, he left his homework at home, and he was going to get kicked out the cooking club if he doesn't raise his grades in biology class. It can't get worse than what it already has.<br/>That is......until he falls with a white haired boy down the stairs. And he is now on the ground with a soft yet familiar feeling in his hand.</p><p>Seriously, this day, could not get any worse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and books shouldn't go together

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought to myself, 'why do we have a lot smut and yaoi fluff, and not an ecchi was made for the yaoi?' and so I did this.  
> I don't even know anymore, but what I do know is that I am in the deepest part of the dumpster that I am friends with spiders right know.

Tsukiyama was walking down the long hallways of his school as he thought of the recent events from just this morning. He was not having a good day and quite the number of people knew it too. First he had arrived to class just almost an hour late because of traffic. Then he learned that he had left his history project at home, which now leads him to turning it in late tomorrow. And then finally, he gets a letter from the cooking club that had explained to him that he will be kicked out if his grades didn't improve in biology class.  
Shuu let out an annoyed sigh. This day was nothing but bad luck and he knew it. But what he really dreaded, was the possible idea that he was going to have to get a tutor and fast. No more late night studying and cramming his head to know all the answers, he needed someone to help him, PERIOD.  
Just as he was nearing the stairs he heard a faint ringing coming from his pockets of his navy blue trousers. His phone was still on? Quickly grabbing the vibrating device (pfffffft ok I'm sorry) from his pockets, he opened his phone to reveal a text message from his friend, Hori. Shuu pressed on the message button as he made a silent thanks to whatever deity was out there for not alarming his phone while in class.

Little mouse: Hey, we're at the benches between the front and side doors.

Of course they were there, it was practically the place they owned since they've been there so many times. It was only rare for them to not hang out there (well save for a few rainy days).  
Turning off and placing his phone back in his pocket, he made his way to the stairs that lead him to the front doors of the high school. Maybe his day could get better once he talks to his friends. Yeah that sounded like that could work, and who knows he may even get lucky and find a tutor for him. But before he could even place a foot upon the lower step, he was meet was an incredible force from behind that had made him fall forward and pushing the person in front of him before the two had crashed into each other and meeting a painful contact with the floor.

Everything was black for a moment before Tsukiyama's conscious had finally decided to start working. Everything was blurry for a minute before things had finally started to clear up. There were students packing around him and another person he could guess, because there wasn't another person that had fallen besides him and the other individual. But what he was really confused about was why was everyone just standing there just watching them? It was probably two or three minutes after the fall, so why hadn't anyone left or offered to help yet?

This questions had then came to a sudden halt when he felt something beneath the palm of the right hand. Something soft, and with a shape, and it felt really familiar. Shuu's immediate reaction was to lightly squeeze the object in his hands, and oh how he regretted that action when he heard the voice from Rize.  
"Tsukiyama, stop groping Kaneki's chinchin!!!" Well that got his to stop groping. And got him to thinking, shouldn't you get up and apologize, like now?

Shuu had gotten himself on his feet quicker than lighting, trying to save himself and the poor man from even further embarrassment. He could feel the gazes already burning into his soul as he turned to face the smaller male on the floor, hand on his head, probably from a headache. He couldn't blame him though, he had one too. But he was some what captivated by the boy before him. White hair, pale skin, and oh look at that, he looks like he has a nice frame too.

Snap out of it Tsukiyama, you need to apologize, were his exact thoughts before he was met with a very quick and painful punch to the face. Tsukiyama was caught off guard which had resulted with him landing on the ground flat on his butt. Damn that was one hell of a punch.

A number of students had packed around the purple haired teen after his fall, and he could barely catch a glimpse of the white haired boy, walking at an extremely fast pace to the direction to either the cafeteria or the back door.

"Shuu, Shuu, are you ok?" Rize had asked as she made her way to him from the crowd of teens (somehow). "I'm fine."he responded. "I just took a fall that's all." He knew that didn't make much sense, but he didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was the glimpse of total embarrassment written on the young boy's face. "You're not ok, your nose is bleeding!" Seriously? Shuu had brought his hand to his face to feel a warm and slight sticky substance on his face. Oh yeah, he was bleeding. "I'm taking you to the nurse, like it or not." And Shuu did protest her, or at least not with the tone her voice was in. Rize could be scary once she gets angered.

Dragging him by the hand, Rize was making her way to the nurses office with Shuu behind her, thinking of the white haired boy.  
This day, could not get any worse than it just did

**Author's Note:**

> So it's somewhat short, but it's 2 am over here and I really wanted to draw before bed(yeah right, more like reading more fanfics) but any waaaaaaaay! This is my first post on here and I want to know what you guys think and if you like it. Sorry if ecchi isn't your cup of tea (I don't like it either really), but I just wanted to write this since, you knowwe don't have any and so yeah. Anywhore, I hope you guys enjoyed it, comment/kudos and have an awesome day good sirs!


End file.
